


После финала

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Secret Wars (Civil War: Warzones!)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Краткое содержание: Гражданская война была спровоцирована скруллами и закончилась лишь через 6 лет после массового взрыва, стёршего с лица земли почти всё население Нью-Йорка. Америка навсегда разделилась на Синию и Железную земли. Заговор скруллов раскрыли раньше второй волны агрессии, многие живы, но некоторым ещё только предстоит столкнуться с последствиями.





	После финала

Тони хлопнул рукой по панели, подставляя лицо под сканер сетчатки. И с чего люди взяли, что синий успокаивает. Синий интерфейс, синие огни датчиков, посеревшие и посиневшие рты мертвых скруллов, тела которых свозили к окраинам поселения, а новые все продолжали прибывать. Бледный свет флуоресцентный ламп, впаянных в потолок нижних этажей, ввинчивался в психику любому туда попавшему. Снова голубовато-синий. Ускорив шаг, Тони смазал впечатление, упуская детали. Это не его территория: каждый угол чужд, каждый поворот опасен, нервозность сдавила виски сжирающей мысли мигренью. Замедлился Тони лишь у двадцать шестой камеры подземной тюрьмы корпуса Синих, оттягивая время, ведя рукой по запертой двери, среди десятков таких же — одинаковых кусков металла толщиной с палец. Собравшись с мыслями, он шумно вздохнул и вбил код, нервно притопывая ногой, пока панель со скрежетом отъезжала в сторону.   
Камера — коробка в бетонных стенах, аскетичная и унылая. Питер резко вскинул голову, встревоженно вглядываясь в посетителя. Тони подождал, пока дверь закроется, и прислонился к ней, не спеша подходить ближе.   
— Значит, теперь я пленник?   
— Почти нет.   
— Почти не пленник? — Питер скривил потрескавшиеся губы в улыбке, потирая титановый браслет блокатора. — Твоя игрушка? Не фанат украшений.  
— Вынужденная мера.  
— Ради чего? Мы проигравшая сторона?   
— Если ты имеешь ввиду всех нас, то да, — согласился Тони и подошел ближе, вставая напротив. — Ещё ничего не кончено. Ты это знаешь.   
— Где Стив? ЭмДжей?   
— Стив подписал соглашение.   
Питер дёрнулся, словно ему влепили пощёчину. Тони хотел бы сказать много слов за и против, но важнее другое, то — за что придётся держать ответ. Начав издалека, Тони снизил тон до максимально вкрадчивого:  
— Питер, ты помнишь чем закончилась битва в Нью-Йорке шесть лет назад.   
— Найди тех, кто не помнит..   
— И где была ЭмДжей?   
— Она сказала, что вылетела на съёмки в Лос-Анжелес и это спасло... — Питер запнулся, в ужасе от проскользнувшей догадки. — Нет?   
— Нет. — Тони покачал головой. — Питер, мне жаль. Она погибла, и девочка, ваша «дочь» — чужой ребёнок, украденный и воспитанный скруллом для поддержания легенды, для оказания давления на тебя. Вы были разделены, ты бы не смог догадаться.   
— А заперли меня, чтобы не сорвался, — ровно подытожил Питер, заторможено кивнув. По его щеке скользнула слеза, за ней другая. Он зажмурился, но в итоге не выдержал, прикрывая глаза рукой. Если бы мог, Тони вышел бы, оставляя чужое горе в одиночестве. Казалось, глядя на Питера, он и сам начал задыхаться. Нелепые и неуместные слова утешения драли горло, и Тони тяжело сглотнул, нервно облизав губы.   
— И что теперь? — голос Питера сломался хрипотцой, выдергивая Тони из вязкого транса. Он повёл плечами, выпрямляясь и сделал последний шаг вперёд, встал почти вплотную, глядя на Питера сверху вниз.   
— После проверки сможешь присоединиться к обществу. Реабилитационный период полгода, потом станешь жителем Железной Земли.   
— С остальными так же?   
— Некоторых отпустили сразу. Питер, пойми, это не моё решение; Совет опасается за стабильность твоего состояние, за последствия.   
— Раньше им было плевать на последствия, а ты, президент Старк, как и прежде, пляшешь по их правилам. Но знаешь? Мне уже пиздецки всё равно.   
Тони бы понял Питера или попытался бы, не смотри он на него вниз, не заблудись взглядом в спутанных и слипшихся кольцах, едва начавших отрастать волос, тогда бы мозг, насмехаясь, не столкнул в иную реальность, где Питер взмокший и расхристанный, податливо выгнул спину, скрывая лицо между расставленных ног Эмджей, пока сам Тони гладко и неумолимо въезжал членом в его подставленный зад. Ведь где-то в прошлой жизни так и было. Далеко и, кажется, не с ними. Тони взлохматил поседевшие волосы, поддёрнул брюки и присел на корточки, заглядывая Питеру в лицо. Провёл пальцем ему по щеке, смазывая и растирая грязь по влажной коже. Питер наконец оторвался от разглядывания пола.  
— И какого хрена?   
— Тебе же всё равно.  
— Мне? — Питер перевёл взгляд на пальцы Тони, повернул голову, ловя их ртом и слизывая стертую с себя грязь. — Мне плевать. На тебя, на них, на себя особенно, но если даёте шанс, то ухвачусь — с единственным условием: опека над Мэй.   
Тони кивнул, вытер руку об штаны и поднялся.   
— Работать будешь под моим наблюдением, направление выберешь сам, и комнату вам выделят в главном корпусе. С окончанием срока сможете перебраться в квартиру.   
— Так просто?   
— Блокатор останется в силе столько, сколько потребует Совет. И придётся поучаствовать в ряде клинических испытаний.  
Питер хмыкнул, но кивнул. Пусть новый мир никому из них не нравился, пусть старые обиды не были забыты, а ошибки прощены, но война закончилась, и если не ради себя, то ради кого-то или чего-то стоило попробовать жить дальше.

 

Бонус-коллаж. Исходники: Secret Wars (Civil War: Warzones!)  
https://ibb.co/6gz9WJH


End file.
